


Spring In Our Pants

by lisachan



Series: Leoverse [174]
Category: Glee
Genre: Comedy, M/M, Slice of Life, Unresolved Sexual Tension
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-26
Updated: 2019-02-26
Packaged: 2019-11-06 02:49:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,587
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17931407
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lisachan/pseuds/lisachan
Summary: Springtime comes, and Cody comes visit. Madness ensues.





	Spring In Our Pants

**Author's Note:**

> **WARNING:** This story is a spin-off for Broken Heart Syndrome. This means that it depicts things happening way late in the 'verse, and that may be on varying degrees of spoiler.  
> Written for [The Clash of the Writing Titans #9](https://www.landedifandom.net/tag/cow-t-9/), [Week 3](https://www.landedifandom.net/cowt9-week3/), Mission 2, prompt: "Era una fresca limpida giornata d’aprile e gli orologi segnavano l’una." (George Orwell, 1984)

It’s a bright cold day in April and the clocks are striking eight. Impervious to the still pretty low temperatures, spring is blooming fiercely around the house, coloring the garden in the brightest shades of pink, yellow and purple, complimenting the work of Aitor, their Puerto Rican gardener – Blaine insisted on hiring a latino for the position, despite Leo nagging him for days that his was a problematic choice and he had no idea how to share it with his Tumblr fans, to which Blaine just answered, shrugging, that he couldn’t have cared less about the random fake-progressive ideas of his Tumblr fans, and that if he had to hire someone else to take care of the frankly oversized garden that came wih the Lima house when he bought it, he would have chosen the best looking one, and there is no one more handsome than latino boys.

The whole world is coming back to life after the rigid strained circumstances of winter, which, right now, means many different things. The birds are back to their usual chirping, Timmy is back asking for a dog which neither Leo nor Blaine feel like giving him, considering he has the ability to switch interests and forget everything about what he so loved before in five seconds, three when he’s hungry, and Cody, God bless him, is back visiting. Which kind of means that a new spring of the senses is spreading through the house in the person of Leo, obviously, because nothing says spring like random hard-ons uncontrollably making your pants tighter when you’re in the presence of your ex college boyfriend and your soon-to-be husband is there, watching you make a spectacle out of yourself showing how little control exactly you can exert over your hormones when they’re adequately stimulated.

Cody, the one true proof that God exists and at the same time loves humanity enough to bless them with such present and also hates it enough to give them only one and then throw away the very cast he used to mold him, has been living in Italy since Blaine last saw him. Their meeting in New York, more or less one year after Leo and him had broken up and one before they would meet again and get back together, was brief but extremely intense, and neither Blaine nor Cody ever talk about it, for fear to break open a box not even Pandora would dare to uncork, especially considering there wouldn’t be hope at the bottom of it, but the infinite depth of Leo’s rage.

Leo was Cody’s boyfriend for a ridiculous amount of time back in college, and was forced to break up with him when Blaine came back to take him on a freaking world tour (which later turned into a disaster, but Leo and Blaine mostly try not to remember that, ever). He never truly got over it, and Blaine, having experienced first-hand, no matter for how brief a time, how precious Cody can be as a partner, doesn’t struggle to understand why.

First of all, Cody looks completely unreal. He’s got the frame of a sixteen year old kid, the complexion of a six year old girl, the eyes of a fairy tale princess and the hair of a manga heroine, all packed up with the sense of style of an early 2000s Harajuku boy. He is _hard_ to forget. When you manage to get your hands on him once, and you unpack him like the late Christmas gift life finally allowed you to have, it is _hard_ , given that the circumstances compel you to let him go, to do that lightheartedly.

As a matter of fact, Leo, who has a convoluted, magical mind which allows him to never let go of anything in his life, made sure he never did it, and so, despite the many years that have passed since he last could be openly and shamelessly called Cody’s boyfriend, he keeps considering Cody _his_ in a sort of low-key way, not too explicit, to avoid being called out on it, but at the same time explicitly enough that it’s clear in the way he addresses him when they speak, in the way he revolves around him whenever Cody takes a few steps into a room, and in the way he looks at him every time he thinks Blaine is not watching him (which is never: when Cody’s around, Blaine is _always_ watching Leo).

Despite living in Italy with his Italian husband, Vince, and a little kid, Alessandro, Cody comes back to the USA and, specifically, Ohio, at least once every year, more often than not in spring, to come visit his parents, who still live in Lima. And since Leo and him have remained pretty good friends, despite the many nuances of their _friendship_ , he always seizes the opportunity to come visit Leo and Blaine too, which means that, for a certain number of days varying from two to seven, he usually stays at their place.

Which is honestly amazing, first because Blaine really likes him, and second because Leo acts in ridiculous ways whenever Cody is around, and mocking him about it is one of Blaine’s favorite pastimes.

What is happening right now, for example, is priceless, and Blaine has no idea how to get to lunchtime if breakfast already threatens to suffocate him with laughters like that.

Specifically, Cody decided he would make his own breakfast, this morning. Usually, he lets Leo take care of it, first because he knows Leo loves to, and second because Leo has miraculous hands when it comes to cooking, and there’s almost nothing that can beat his blueberry buckwheat pancakes with flax seeds. But after a few days of being served and revered like a proper princess, Cody usually starts feeling embarrassed whenever Leo comes around putting in front of him as much food as an army would need to survive the Artic winder with no losses, and so he starts asking to be the one to provide for his own food, especially at breakfast.

This, though, means he has to walk around the kitchen freely, and such things wouldn’t probably be a problem for anyone who isn’t Leo, but being Leo himself, well, it is.

That is because the kitchen is one of Leo’s erogenous zones. Some people like to be kissed on their necks, some others to be bit on their thighs, when it comes to Leo you just put any person in a kitchen, moving around between the stove and the sink, dipping their fingers in flour or cutting fruit in squares bare-handed, and he will _lose his shit_. Especially if said person is good-looking – Blaine remembers one time he came back late and didn’t want to wake anyone up, but he was starving and he decided he would make himself an omelette. The moment Leo heard him crack the eggs open he woke up and ran downstairs, and when he saw him stir them in the cup he jumped on him and Blaine could forget about having dinner for a whole hour, until Leo was satisfied and could go back upstairs, leaving him to clean the kitchen of the consequences of their love-making before he could even start thinking about cooking.

Naturally, considering how much Leo likes Cody, even in different contexts than the kitchen, seeing him walk around to tend to his own breakfast is literally breaking him.

When Blaine came back from his usual morning jog, a few minutes ago, he found the kitchen enveloped in metaphorical flames. Timmy was sipping at his three-parts-Nesquik-one-part-milk drink, Cody was crumbling dark chocolate in a bowl filled with sugar-coated cornflakes and milk and Leo, bless his innocent soul, was as close as full hyperventilation Blaine was willing to let him get before taking him straight to the hospital. The temperature of the room, despite the fact that no one seemed to notice, was close to the one of a volcano, and the highest temperatures were being reached in the area around Leo’s eyes, which were so glued to Cody’s ass, wrapped up in a pair of loose, pastel pink pajama shorts, they’d make you think they would soon melt and leak on him just to become one with his body.

The mere sight of this is so amusing Blaine has to fight a gruesome battle with himself not to just burst out into laughing. Instead, he limits himself to clearing his throat, attracting Leo’s – and everyone else’s – attention enough to break the surface tension. “Well, good morning, everybody.”

“Daddy!” Timmy instantly jumps up with his feet on the seat of his chair, raising his arms to be picked up by him, “I made breakfast by myself!”

“I can see that, powder puff,” Blaine smiles, gathering him in his arms and kissing him on his rounded, soft cheek, “The amount of chocolate in that milk would give diabetes to a plant.”

“What is dibabetes?”

“ _Diabetes_ , cookie, you almost got it,” Blaine kisses his son on his forehead and then puts him down on his feet, “I’ll tell you some other time. For now, just know that when you mix up milk and chocolate, there should always be more milk than there is chocolate.”

“But...” Timmy frowns, pensively, “It wouldn’t be as good.”

“I can’t help but to agree,” Cody chuckles, and in the movement his shoulders make as they shake with the laughter the straps of the tank top he’s been wearing to sleep slide off their curves, and Leo wraps his fingers so tightly around the ceramic bowl he’s holding in his hand Blaine hears it creak.

He turns towards his boyfriend, arching an eyebrow, and Leo looks back at him with such desperation in his eyes Blaine could almost pity him, if he weren’t so funny. “Are you not feeling well, my love?” he suggests with a wicked smile.

“I’m-- I’m okay,” Leo lets out in a high-pitched shriek.

Cody hears the sound and, finding it upsetting, turns to look at him. He’s got his cherry lips half parted, and his huge baby blue eyes keep flashing in between those ridiculously long batting eyelashes of his, and Blaine doesn’t struggle to count how many times Leo’s dying underneath that gaze. “Are you sure…?” the innocent soul asks, getting a little closer to him, “You sound off.”

“I’m fine!” Leo hastens to say, waving both hands in the air, as if to physically forbid Cody to come any closer without having to tell him to back off. Blaine knows there’s nothing Leo would like more, right now, than to pick Cody up, bend him over on the kitchen isle and have his way with him, but naturally, with Blaine and Timmy watching, he can’t make a move like that (and Blaine can do nothing but hope he wouldn’t dare if they were alone either), so he appreciates the effort he puts in trying not to create the right conditions that would favor any closeness between them, seeing as how dangerous it would be. “Um-- what are your plans for today?”

“Ah,” Cody smiles, going back to his cornflakes, which he seems to consider chocolate-y enough, now, to be edible, “Actually, Lucas and I texted and he invited me out for a coffee with Kenneth, so I think that’s what I’m doing in the morning.”

“Oh,” Leo lowers his hands, letting them fall down his sides. Despite how dangerous he seems to find proximity with Cody, he’s always disappointed when he leaves the house. “And what about the afternoon?”

“He will play with me!” Timmy throws his arms up in the air again, happily. He _adores_ Cody – which is a blessing and a curse no one seems to be immune to. He would probably kill to be able to spend some alone time with him, and he watches him with the same fascination he would reserve to magical creatures if he ever saw one. “You promised, didn’t you, Cody?”

“I did,” Cody chuckles, swallowing the last spoonful of cornflakes and crouching right in front of the kid, “Park and 5D Cinema, right?”

“Yes!” Timmy literally gloats.

Cody chuckles and ruffles his blonde hair, and Blaine looks at them and finds them so cute he would gladly squeeze them in a bear hug, but one look at Leo, who’s the portrait of death itself, and he refrains from doing so.

“But...” Leo says, swallowing hard, “What about tonight?”

Blaine finally understands what’s happening, and once again has to bite his tongue not to laugh. Desperation taking over, unable to think straight already at 8 AM, Leo’s trying to see if Cody will be available, today, to spend some time with him alone, and at least let him bask in his glorious beauty, if he really cannot touch him and enjoy him otherwise.

“Oh, I’m sorry...” and as Cody says the word he seems to genuinely be it, “I’ve planned dinner with my parents,” he says, gathering the now empty bowl and the spoon he used to eat his breakfast and putting them away in the sink. “Why, did you have something in mind?”

Blaine snorts half a laughter, just imagining what must be passing by Leo’s mind hearing that question. Pictures of Cody stripped naked and lying against every single surface of this house crowd his mind too and, for a second, it isn’t spring just in Leo’s pants, but in his own too. 

Leo throws him a furious glare, but then exhales and turns toward Cody, stretching his lips in a weary but honest smile. “Nah, don’t worry, sweetness. We can do something together tomorrow, maybe?”

“Sure!” Cody smiles and leans in to kiss Leo on his cheek, seconds before disappearing out the kitchen door chirping an adorable “I’d love to!”

When he’s gone, Blaine picks Timmy up from the floor again and puts him back in his chair, to finish his milk, and afterward he moves towards Leo, letting out a short, amused chuckle as he circles his shoulders with an arm and leans in to kiss him on his lips. “I love to watch you struggle.”

“You’re a monster,” Leo grumbles against his lips, “And I’m never gonna survive this visit.”

“You are, kid, come on,” Blaine chuckles again, “You’re stronger than you think.”

“I really am not,” Leo shakes his head, resolutely, “I’ve been walking around with tranquilizers in my pockets since he arrived. Tranquilizers, Blaine. This is going to be a disaster.”

“Jesus,” Blaine laughs, throwing his head back, “You’re shameless.”

“No, I’m desperate,” Leo corrects him with a strangled sound.

Blaine chuckles again, hugging him tight to try and calm him down. He knows this is hard on him, and he knows he should show more support, instead of being his usual mocking self. But it’s not his fault if Leo is hilarious. How is he supposed to resist the temptation?

“I’ll tell you what,” he whispers against his neck, leaving a warm kiss on his skin for good measure, “Since I can see how tense you are, what do you say we try and rub some of that tension away? Perhaps with a nice massage. In our bedroom.”

Leo lifts his dark blue eyes on him, his bottom lip quivering. His offer must have touched him in more way than one. “You’re the best,” he exhales.

Blaine laughs once more and covers his lips with a playful kiss. “I know,” he just says, and then he holds his hand, guiding him upstairs.


End file.
